Two Ok Rock
by Kutu Hitam Pemalas
Summary: Berawal dari ide Gaara dan Eren untuk membentuk band yang terinspirasi dari 'One Ok Rock' #Cover is not mine#


Two Ok Rock

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Shigenki No Kyojin/Attack On Titan © Hajime Isayama

Sinopsis : Berawal dari ide Gaara dan Eren untuk membuat band yang terinspirasi dari One Ok Rock.

Warning : AU, AR (nggak ada titan sama sekali :v), abal gaje, Eyd yang salah, typo, dll.

Fanfic ini saya buat hanya untuk bersenang-senang :'P

Suka tidak suka, terserah anda.

。。。

Dalam sebuah kamar bernuansa merah darah seorang pemuda berambut merah bata tengah memegang remote TV di tangannya lalu mengikuti gaya vocalist One Ok Rock di video clip lagu yang judulnya Clock Strikes (Yang itu loh, tangan kiri diletakkan di dada kanan).

What's wait for you?

What's breaking through?

Nothing for good

You're sure it's true?

Gaara mulai bernyanyi dengan bermodalkan remote TV dihadapan sahabatnya yang tengah memegang sebuah spidol, bersiap untuk melanjutkan nyanyian Gaara.

Eien nante naito iikitte shimatara

Amarini mo sabishikute sesunai deshou?

Daremo ga hontou wa shinjitai kedo

Uragira rareba fukake kidzutsuite shimau mono

Towa ga aru sekai ga risoude wa naku

Sore wo shinji tsuzukete iru sugata

Sore koso bokura ga nozomu beki seka

To kidzuku koto ga dekitara nara

What will we have?

Ketika di bagian lirik 'What will we have?" Eren menekukkan lututnya sedikit dan tangan kirinya yang tidak memegang spidol malah menyentuh lantai marmer sedangkan Gaara merentangkan kedua tangannya, berasa artis beneran eh? Lalu mereka bersiap menyanyi bersama.

Believe that time is always forever

And I'll always be here

Believe it till the end

I won't go away and won't say never

It doesn't have to be friend

You can keep it till the end

Saatnya giliran Gaara yang bernyanyi, Eren kini tengah duduk santai di atas kasur Gaara sambil memegang spidol yang dipakainya sebagai mike.

Tameshi ni eie nante naito iikirou

Soshita kibou ya yume ga ikutsu shinu darou?

Sorega sonzai shinai koto na zankoku wo

To sonzai suru koto na zankoku

Souzo shite mite boku wa suko shimata

Mekuru peji no te wo tomeru

How will we have?

Believe that time is always forever

And I'll always be here

Believe it till the end

I won't go away and won't say never

It doesn't have to be friend

You can keep it till the end

Gaara mengambil nafas sejenak, Eren mulai bersiap menyanyi tetapi menunggu Gaara dahulu karena bagian ini akan mereka nyanyikan bersama sesuai latihan sebelumnya di kamar Eren.

Woahh ... Oahh ... Oahh ... Oahh

Woah ... Oahh ... Oahhhh (×3)

Gaara dan Eren membayangkan berpuluh-puluh lampu segi empat terletak di atas plafon kamar yang sebelumnya perlahan mati dan kini menyala secara berurutan (Yang kaya'a di video clipnya itu lho, susah jelasinnya).

Believe that time is always forever

And I'll always be here

Believe it till the end

I won't go away and won't say never

It doesn't have to be friend

You can keep it till the end

You can keep it till the end

You can keep it till the end

(And time will stay, time goes by)

You can keep it till the end.

Seringai kemenangan terukir di bibir mereka, dada kembang kempis mungkin agak kelelahan dan berusaha menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin.

Penampilan mereka kali ini sukses tanpa ada yang lupa akan lirik lagu dan giliran, menurut mereka lumayanlah dari pada hari pertama mereka berdua latihan di kediaman Yeager. Ya, walaupun hanya bermodalkan romote TV, spidol papan tulis, beserta imajinasi mereka sendiri.

"Tak kusangka, ini cukup memuaskan,"gumam Eren yang langsung menidurkan dirinya di kasur tempat tidur Gaara yang letaknya di samping pintu keluar-masuk kamar.

"Ya, padahal awalnya hanya iseng-iseng karena menonton video clip One Ok Rock, ber-terimakasih lah pada kakakmu,"ucap Gaara bersadar pada dinding bercat hijau di dekat jendela, agak jauh dari Eren. Kakak yang dia maksud adalah Mikasa Yeager, walaupun hanya berbeda 2 menit dari Eren.

"Eh, gimana kalau kita buat band?"tanya Eren menatap mata _jade _Gaara.

"Boleh juga tuh, tapi siapa aja yang mau diajak jadi anggota? Masa'a cuman kita berdua?"tanya Gaara balik menatap Eren antusias. Malah lagi.

"Kenapa nggak ajak Mikasa dan Matsuri aja?"seketika itu pula mereka menyeringai senang.

Next or Delete? o.O

Wah, saya numpuk fanfic nih! :3 Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Ide ini muncul setelah baca biodata dan perjalanan grup Band One Ok Rock hingga mulai terkenal. Sebenarnya saya mulai suka One Ok Rock baru kemarin dulu ( 3 Juni 2014) gegara nonton video clipnya yang judulnya "Clock Strikes" (Sebenarnya udah lama nyimpen tapi baru kemarin dulu tertarik :v)

Review, please? Maaf jika ada kesalahan atau semacamnya.

Kendari, 5 Juni 2014 , 17:50 WITA.


End file.
